


Musings

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack thinks about Mac.





	

Jack sat in the chair by the window, watching Mac as he slept. Moonlight dappled the room with shadows as it danced through the trees outside the window. This was one of Jack's favorite things, being able to watch his lover sleep. He'd sat here many nights when he couldn't sleep, watching Mac, and wondering how he got to be so lucky. Having Mac with him was the best thing that could have ever happened to Jack, and he knew it. That's why he never took Mac for granted, always made damn sure he had his back on a mision, and loved him withing and inch of his life.

Granted, things didn't start out so good between them, but good in life ever does, does it? They had a few false starts, then Mac started acting like Jack was just a convenient receptical, screwing him and then leaving. Jack put up with that for only so long until he decided enough was enough. Mac finally got the message that Jack deserved to be treated right, and started doing so. Jack was so glad that they hadn't split up because he found that at his age, a lasting thing was rare. He'd done the one-night stand thing, and it left him cold.

Mac stirred and called out Jack's name. Jack left the chair and climbed in bed with his love. He cradled him gently in his arms and whispered; “I'm here, baby.....” Mac stilled immediately and snuggled close to Jack. Jack held Mac until he felt himself getting sleepy. As sleep overcame Jack, he sent up a silent prayer of thank for sending Angus MacGyver to him, and for giving him another chance to be loved.....

 

THE END


End file.
